Die Pyjama-Party
Die Pyjama-Party ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Applejack und Rarity müssen wegen eines Sturmes über Nacht bei Twilight bleiben. Die bei der Gelegenheit ihre erste Pyjama-Party gibt. Inhalt Es braut sich was zusammen In Ponyville laufen die Vorbereitungen für einen großen Sturm. Während die Pegasi den Himmel mit Unwetterwolken pflastern sind alle anderen Ponys damit beschäftigt Abgebrochene Äste wegzuräumen da mit sie niemanden an den Kopf fliegen. Mal abgesehen von Rarity, die sich in Gartenkunst übt. Was einen Streit Mit Applejack provoziert die mit der Arbeit fertig werden will und grade keinen Sinn für Künstlerisches hat. Rarity ihrerseits ist von dem Chaos das Applejack macht nicht begeistert. Verschärfend hinzu kommen ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten übers Schmutzig werden. Mitten im Streit im Streit werden die beiden vom Sturm überrascht. Twilights Einladung Auf der suche nach einem Unterschlupf holt Twilight die beiden zu sich in die Golden Oak Bibliothek. Applejack ist sich aber nicht ganz sicher ob es in einem Baum bei Gewittert wirklich sicher ist, Blitz schlagen da nämlich gerne ein, aber Twilights Heim hat einen magischen Blitzableiter. Da brauchen sie sich deswegen keine Kopf zu machen. Während Applejack sich noch die Huf sauber macht kommt Tailight eine Idee, da Spike heute was in Canterlot erledigt und es bei dem Sturm mit dem Heimweg für ihre Gäste eh nichts wird können sie auch gleich bleiben und sie drei machen einen Pyjama-Party. Zwar ist Rarity der Gedanken die ganze Nacht mit Applejack in einem Haus zu verbringen sichtlich unangenehm. Doch da hält ihr Twilight ihre persönliche Ausgabe von "Pyjama-Partys für Anfänger: Was du schon immer über Pyjama-Partys wissen wolltest. Aber bisher nicht zu fragen wagtest", vor die Nase. Es wird nämlich Twilights erste Pyjama-Party auf die sie sich schon mächtig freut. Rarity bringt es nicht fertig ihre Freundin zu enttäuschen. Makeover Als Applejack vom Hufewaschen reinkommt findet sie Rarity und Twilight mit Schlammpackungen im Gesicht vor. Twilight erklärt das sie so tun als seien sie im Schönheitssalon so wie es im Pyjama-Party Buche steht. Als Applejack das Buch sieht fällt bei ihr sofort der Groschen, dass sie die ganze Nacht mit Rarity verbringen müsste und versucht zu verschwinden. Aber der Sturm kann sie vom bleiben überzeugen. Kurz um kriegt auch Applejack ihre eigenen Packung. Als Twilight nachschlägt was jetzt kommt macht Rarity Applejack klar das es Twilights erste Pyjama Party ist und natürlich will sie die nicht ruinieren. Aber der Streit schwelt weiter. Doch jetzt sind erst mal die Lockenwickler dran. Geister Geschichten Nun stehen Geister Geschichten auf dem Plan und wen auch Applejack und Rarity schon wissen von was, besser gesagt von wem sie erzählen wollen, so ist es Twilight die die legende vom Kopflosen Pferd erzählt. Mit der sie den beiden gekonnt einen Streich spielt. Nun gibt es erst mal Marshmallows. S'mores Während Applajck noch ein paar Marshmallows am Kamin röstet zeigt Rarity Twilight wie man S'mores* macht. Den Applejack einfach verputzt und sich nach Raritys Meinung etwas spät entschuldigt. *(S'More: Ein Imbiss bestehend aus einem Marshmallow und Schokolade zwischen zwei Crackern) Wahrheit oder Pflicht Nun wird eine Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt. Dabei kann sich der der Dran ist entscheiden entweder eine Frage Wahrheitsgemäß zu Beantworten oder eine Aufgabe zu lösen. Für die beiden Streithennen eine willkommene Gelegenheit. Applejack schickt Rarity kurz in den Sturm raus um sich ihre Mähne durcheinander bringen zu lassen, Dafür muss Applejack in ein Rüschenkleid. Als die Pflichten immer doller beendet Twiligth das Spiel lieber. Die Kissenschlacht Nächster Punkt im Buch Kissenschlacht. Mit dem Begriff kann Twilight wenig anfangen bis Applejack eröffnet. Was Rarity nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und die beiden sich die Kissen um die Ohren hauen bis Twilight sich unter all den Kissen wiederfindet. Die es jetzt fürs beste hält zu Bett zu gehen. Schlaflos Leider hat Twilight nur ein Gäste Bett und damit auch nur eine Gästedecke um die sich Applejack und Rarity schon bald rangeln. Auch Twilight kann die beiden nicht vom Streiten abbringen und stuft die Pyjama-Party als von den beiden zerstört ein. Als sie dann die Frage stellt wie es noch schlimmer kommen kann Schlägt der Blitz in einen nahen Baum ein. Dessen Spitze nun droht auf ein Haus zu stürzen. Baum fällt Schnell fängt Applejack die Baumspitze mit einem Lasso und versucht sie in eine andere Richtung fallen zu lassen. Raritys Warnversuchen ignoriert sie mit dem Ergebnis das die Baumspitze in Twilights Schlafzimmer kracht was Rarity vorhergesehen hat. Nun ist guter Rat teuer, Applejack weiß nicht wie sie den Baum wieder raus schaffen kann, Rarity versucht aufzuräumen so gut sie kann, Twilight sucht eine Lösung im Pyjama-Party Buch und durch das kaputte Fenster stürmt es munter rein. Da gibt sich Applejack einen Ruck und entschuldigt sich bei Rarity deren Detailversessenheit diese Unglück verhindert hätte. Doch im Moment ist das einzig wichtige den Baum raus zu kriegen. Auch auf die Gefahr schmutzig zu werden springt Rarity, mit etwas Ermunterung von Applejack, über ihren Schatten und verwandelt den Großteil des Baumes in kleine Skulpturen. Das übrige Stück kann Applejack einfach aus dem Fenster kicken, dessen Glas Rarity mit Magie schnell wieder zusammen flickt. Inzwischen hat Twilight ein Kapitel über Garten-Pyjama-Partys gefunden. Versöhnung Ein wenig später spielen die Freundinnen Begriffe raten. Applejack und Rarity sehen ein das sie schon die ganze Zeit so viel Spaß hätten haben können und entschuldigen sich nochmal richtig bei einander und Twilight verbucht ihre erste Pyjama-Party als vollen Erfolg. Gleich darauf schreibt Twilight Celestia gelernt zu haben das zwei Ponys, die offensichtlich so wenig gemeinsam haben, sich auch vertragen können. Aber man sollte versuchen die Eigenheiten des anderen zu akzeptieren. Dann kann man auch einen Weg finden miteinander befreundet zu sein. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegebn an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 08:40: Twilight erwähnt das Kopflose Pferd. Eine Anspielung auf die Legende vom Kopflosen Reiter *Z. 08:44: Twilight beginnt ihre Geistergeschichte mit „Es war eine Dunkle und Stürmische Nacht“. Die Zeile stammt ursprünglich aus Edward Bulwer-Lytton's Buch Paul Clifford von 1830 und ist heute ein häufiges Zitat. Navboxen en:Look Before You Sleep es:Una noche difícil it:Una Notte tra Amiche pl:Dziewczyński wieczór ru:Единство противоположностей sv:Titta innan du sover Kategorie:Erste Staffel